


100 Days

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: I watched an episode of Stargate SG-1 '100 Days' and thought that the concept would fit into the Season 4 cancer arc. Light angst and little fluff.





	100 Days

While at Oxford Mulder learned that the human mind takes approximately 100 days to get over the shock of a loss, to begin to truly grieve and start to forget the details associated with that loss. The feelings, the emotions, the love and to start to move on with the act of living. 

He thinks about that now, knowing it won't be long until the cancer wins and he will be without her. He never thought much about the 100 days theory back in school since he never forgot any detail about Samantha but maybe that was different. He doesn’t know where she is so there is no end in that search, no need to grieve her just yet. 

But he knows there will be an end for Scully, his only hope each morning is for one more day; one more hour to see her, talk to her, to hold her hand. 

He wonders now if it's true and in 100 days he will start to forget something that is part of his psyche, part of his soul. If it's possible the hole that will be ripped in his heart will really begin to heal.

He figures it must happen gradually. On what day will he forget how she takes her coffee, day 4? 

Is it day 12 when he no longer remembers that she signs her name in blue ink rather than black? 

Will day 27 be the day he forgets how she says 'Mulder' when he orders a second piece of pie, then ends up helping him finish it?

Day 39 might be the day he wonders, who's number is number '1' on his speed dial.

On what day will he not long for her scent on his jacket at the end of the day and wonder how it got there, maybe that's day 48? 

But he knows how it got there because he can't help but touch her and that brings him to day 51 when he forgets the feel of the small of her back in his hand. The spot where the curve of her hip meets her spine. 

Will this day, day 65, mean she won't invade his dreams like she has the last 64? 

Mulder is lost in his thoughts sitting outside her hospital room, when he wishes on day 76 he will forever forget the tears in her eyes when he almost shoots her. 

Somewhere around day 88 he probably forgets how it feels when she runs her fingers through his hair every time he gets hurt. Her fingers cool and light on his scalp, even when he hasn't injured his head.

And what about day 93, oh day 93 will be hard. Is that the day he can no longer remember the exact color of her eyes? The eyes that held him together, even when everything else in his life was falling apart. 

By day 100 will he forget how he searched and prayed to her God and pleaded to anyone that would listen to find a way to cure her, just to keep her alive for one more day or hour or minute. 

 

Luckily he won't have find out what he will forget and when. He sits in the hall outside her hospital room while she tells her mother and Bill the news. The news that she is in remission. 

She looks pale and weak now but it's just a matter of time before she is healthy again and it causes him to wonder back to the 100 days theory. What if it works in reverse? What if you all you wished for could be set in motion and it only takes 100 days to start the rest of your life.

 

By day 2 he will know the taste of her lips. The lips he has longed to kiss for years.

At 4 o'clock on day 14, he gets to see the blush on her cheeks when he asks her out on a date. 

On day 21 he will hear the sounds of her sighs, when he makes love to her for the first time. 

Day 30 is one of his favorites, she says 'I love you, Mulder', even though he has known all along.

He draws a heart around this day on the calendar, day 47. She kisses him in the office, out of habit and he leaves early to buy her a ring. 

Day 59 he asks Maggie for Scully's hand, thankfully she agrees and offers to tell Bill the good news.

On day 63 he pops the question, on his couch, over take out Chinese because they couldn't keep their hands off each other long enough to go out. 

She says 'Yes' on day 63 1/2. 

On a whim, he puts a down payment on an unremarkable house in rural Virginia because he wants day 78 to be the start of the rest of their lives together.

Scully slips him a note across the desk on day 85, saying 'I'm late'. 

They are standing outside the courthouse, waiting for the Justice of the Peace, with Maggie and Skinner on day 96.

He cant remember day 100 but he will never forget day 308. That's the day she gave him something he could never forget, a son.


End file.
